Pay Back Time
by Draymon
Summary: Post OOTP Harry comes across a powerful artifact while escaping Death eater clutches. mild language abandoned by to Real Life Issues
1. Escape

It was a silent, dark and dusty store room that the injured Harry Potter had stumbled into it to hide from Voldemort's Death Eaters. It had been six weeks since he had been taken from No. 4 Privet Drive thru Vernon Dursleys stupidity and greed. He had sold out Harry for a few measly Galleons. Vernon had given the Death Eaters Dudley's blood enabling them to get thru the Blood wards. Harry had not seen or heard anything that led him to believe that the Order was going to find him.

In the weeks Harry had been a guest of Voldemort at Rockwood manor, the Death Eaters current base of operations, he had endured hours of torture to try and loosen his tongue about the Prophecy. But Harry had retreated within to his own magic away from the pain, and for all intents and proposes had been catatonic up until 2 hours ago. In that time Harry had broken out of his cell, beaten a Death nibbler guard unconscious stealing his wand and was now heading toward what he hoped was freedom.

He had ducked into the storeroom to hide from a large group of Death Eaters led by Bellatrix that looked to be headed to the cells

"Bugger! Now they will know I'm gone."

Harry looked around the room hoping to find anything he could use to aid in his escape attempt. He was just about to give up his search and try to make it out of Rockwood Manor, when he notice a sheet covered figure in the back of the room. Curious Harry approached it. it looks like a suit of medieval Armor.

'It might have a sword or knife I can use' Harry thought.

But as he removed the sheet, he saw an Armour type that looked like nothing he had seen before. It was covered in Gems, symbols and runes. One of the symbols that he did recognize was a old form of the Hogwarts Seal over the Left chest plate. He did not get a chance to look more closely at the suit for at that moment a voice rang out echoing thru out the manor

"Potter Has Escaped. Find him!"

"S! Now I am really screwed"

Harry quickly grabbed the sword from the suit of armor and headed to the door to peek out to see if the way was clear.

"He's here!" a death eater who had just run past shouted.

Harry quickly closed the door, casting _Colloportus_ on the door and prepared to fight. But suddenly the door was hit by multiple Reducto spells blowing Harry across the room and back into the suit of armor. Harry pulled himself up using the Armour to brace himself for the battle not noticing that he was leaving a trail of bloody hand prints on the Armour. The last one was on the Hogwarts seal. The seal and gems started to glow and sparks flickered from the vision slit of the helm. All this went unnoticed by the combatants.

"_**Protego, Incarcerous, Reducto, Impedimenta, Incendio, Expelliarmus**, Diffi_-urk"

Just then Harry was grabbed from behind and it went dark for a couple of second.

'Damn! This is it' Harry thought.

Suddenly he felt his injures dissipate and his strength returned

"REDUCTO!" one of the death eaters shouted out and Harry raised his hand to cast _Protego._ But as he raised his hand he noticed it was encased in the glove from the suit of Armour. Stunned for a second the _Reducto_ curse hit him but he was only knock back a step. Harry looked down at his chest and noticed he was in the Armour and some how it was undamaged from the curse. As this sunk in, an evil grin spread across Harry's face. He summoned the sword to his hand and a soft laugh echoed thru the store room bring a chill to the Death Eaters.

"Pay back Time!"


	2. Returning home

Disclaimer- I Do Not own Harry Potter or Co. I wish I did but I don't so nah nah you can't sue me for playing in J.K. Rowling's sandpit

Harry awoke to the sounds of birds chirping overhead even thou he could not see the sun due to the fog. Rubbing sleep from his bloodshot eyes, he surveyed the fog laden landscape around him trying to remember where he was and how he got there. The last thing he could remember was seeing Lucius Malfoy apparate away to get reinforcements. Stretching he stood up and looked the meadow around him. There were no distinguishing landmarks in sight

"Whoa! How did I get here? And where is that Armour"

Harry quickly checked himself for any injures that might have stopped him from getting out of there. When he did what he found were bracers on his upper arms and on his ankles. They looked like liquid silver bands that were about an inch wide with no seams. Also around his neck was a Torc, which he was unable to remove, with a small medallion hang from the front.

Shrugging Harry was willing to trust his luck yet again; He tried to get his bearings with no luck. He then remembered an old saying that he had heard Dudley talking about, for the 2 weeks he was in the scouts, something about moss mostly grows on north side of trees. Looking at the tree that he had been asleep against; he saw that one side had more moss then the other.

"Okay so that is north if I keep using the moss as a compass I might be able to go in a straight line and in due course hit a road. Damn I wish I knew where I was, so I…"

Just then a illusion of a map materialized in front of him with a little red dot blinking on it.

"Okay, now I am getting a little freaked out." Harry said as he spun to check if anyone had snuck up on him while he was distracted.

Shaking his head he looked closely at the map.

"Right if that's me….. Then I need to go that way" pointing off to right.

A large red **X** appeared across the centre of the map and a small arrow which blinked formed in the top right hand corner of the illusion pointing north east of the red dot.

"Okay okay fine. You're the navigator, who or what ever you are. Just lead me to Hogwarts"

When he had said the word hogwarts the band warmed and a feeling of happiness flowed over Harry suddenly the area around Harry suddenly went dark yet again and he found himself encased once more in the suit of Armour.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down I can't walk around in this people might get funny ideas that I might be a crazy man. Then again I am talking to a map"

Old English style text scrolled across the illusionary map

**_We shalt not walk but thou shalt be ported to thine Destination of yea old Hogwarts_**

Just then Harry noticed a soft hum emanating from Ravenclaw gems in the Hogwarts crest, as it build in volume Harry could see a circle of sparks form at this feet. Just as he was starting to worry, the Ground underneath him vanished. He dropped like a rock and Harry felt himself sliding down what could only be described as a tube of light

AN: imagine the Stargate wormhole

As Harry was just getting into the thrill ride, the tube ended 10 feet above the Great Seal of Hogwarts in the Entrance Hall to the school. As he landed in a crouch, four words appeared on the map

**_We have come Home_**

--------------------

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus Dumbledore sat dejected in his chair, looking out over the students in the great hall as they eat their first breakfast of school year . He sighed and wondered where he had gone wrong with the young Harry. He knew the boy was upset over Sirius' Death, but that was no reason to run away two weeks after he had return to his family in Privet Drive. In that time he had somehow he had managed to trick the wards into thinking he was still there for a week.

----Flashback----

"I don't know where he is nor do I care. The ungrateful brat left a week ago. Good riddens. That brat has been a burden on my family since the day you lot left him on our doorstep" Vernon Dursley Shouted / spat. "Now LEAVE, before I call the Bobbies on you lot."

The Order had no recourse but to leave for there were no signs of a struggle and most of Harry's light belongings were gone, also the wards were intact. No forces from outside privet drive had forced Harry to leave they could tell. So he must have left under his own power.

"Remus I want you to check the Leaky Cauldron, Tonks if you could check the Knight Bus records. Bill, check and see if Harry's accounts have been accessed in the last couple of days please. Everyone be on the look out. You too Severus" Dumbledore said the last after a snide remark about idiotic Gryffindor golden boys.

"Yes Headmaster." Snape said as he moved to apparate back to Hogsmeade

Albus smiled as Snape headed off but because Snape's back was to Albus he did not see the evil smirk that crossed the greasy git's face.

----End Flashback----

Albus had become worried that he might of scared Harry off by telling him the prophecy this was bourn up by one more fact: Harry had not been on the Hogwarts Express.

Albus was brought out of his musings by the Wards notifying him that something had entered Hogwarts somehow. He was concerned; the wards should have told him more information then that. Just then screams and shouts could be heard from the last few stragglers as they rushed into the great hall from the Entrance Hall, wands out and pointed back towards the way they had come from.

Albus was up and running towards the disturbance followed by the rest of the teachers including Snape and Tonks who was filling the Defense against the Dark Arts Position. As he entered, he stopped in shock, the other teachers colliding in to him, and just stared at the sight in front of them.

For what they saw what could only be a knight of the old ways kneeling on the seal facing away from the teachers and towards the Doors of Hogwarts.

All they heard was a murmured "we are home."

TBC

AN- Evil I am. Know this you shall

Thanks to Phil and Dorothy McComb for their help in keep the time line straight


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer Don't own harry potter and co. Wish i did though, might get better computer and car then. So don't sue PLEASE

  
** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - -**** - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - -**** - - - - - -**

_Previously: For what they saw what could only be a knight of the old ways kneeling on the seal facing away from the teachers and towards the Doors of Hogwarts._

_All they heard was a murmured "we are home."_

** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - -**** - - - - - -**

Harry spun and stood at the gasp behind him. Before him stood the teachers of Hogwarts and Tonks was standing with them. As he looked at them various colors seemed to flicker over them and their wands. Most were a grayish blue color barring two. One was Albus who was an eye-bending array of colors that was worse then his fashion choices. The other was a black that all most seemed suck light into it. Looking up at the face of the one bearing this aura, Harry's blood started to burn

"You, Traitor! I'll kill you, Snape, you fucking asshole," Harry growled reaching for the sword as his side.

Dumbledore paled, as did the rest of the teachers. Once more the wands came up.

"Good sir, he is not a traitor. He is a redeemed soul. Professor Snape is a warrior on the side of Light" Dumbledore stated to the armored figure standing in front of him.

"Snape is a traitor and a torturer. He preys on the small and weak. He should be condemned not protected." Harry snarled. "He was one of the ones that helped the Death Eaters take your savior Harry Potter from his home."

At this, several of the wands pointing at Harry shifted slightly and were now pointed at Professor Snape, namely Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Tonks. Tonks' hair started to flicker through a variety of colors as her emotions changed.

"I assure you, he did not. He was working to find our runaway"

"WHAT?" Harry screeched his anger reaching all new elevations.

_I can help _scrolled in front of Harry's vision

"How can you do that? That idiot thinks I ran away from my family," the word family was dripping this venom. "He seems willing to trust Snape the bastard"

_Trust me!_ Harry could almost feel the grin in those words.

Albus became concerned as the suited figure started to mutter and grumble to himself.

"Good Sir, do you know where Harry Potter is? We must get him here, where he will be safe from harm."

Albus was rarely surprised but when the figure in front of him started to laugh really hard, he was dumbfounded and a little upset.

"I fail to see what is so funny," Albus huffed.

The suit spoke now with a different voice with laughter still ringing in the background. This voice was hard and unforgiving with a strange timbre to it that caused all to hear it to shiver.

_"**Safe? You call this hallowed school safe? When you employ sadists and frauds? When you let students be tortured under your very nose? When you allow dark objects to be brought into the school and used on or by the very students you are suppose to protect. Let's not forget the Basilisk, Hundreds of Dementors, Dragons, Death Eaters, and One Dark Lord! You have the courage to call this school Safe? I should not have left**."_

The teachers all stepped back from the armored figure as it started to glow brightly. The Armour then removed its sword from the sheath and placed it point down in front of him directly over the centre of the seal. When it let go, the sword slid straight down into a seam in the seal. When the hilt came to rest flush to the floor, the pommel stone started to pulse and then a flash of light momentarily blinded the teachers and Tonks.

When the teachers and Tonks could once more see, they were shocked to see that the suited figure was now only wearing the breastplate and leggings of the Armour, leaving his arms and hands free, and the helmet was melting away from sight to revealing first a familiar shaggy head of hair then the bruised and battered face of one now angry Harry Potter.

Harry's hair seemed to swirl from a phantom breeze. He kneeled down then grasping the hilt with a scarred hand, which started to glow an Avada Kedavra Green. Suddenly the teachers felt cold, very cold, and scared for they felt as if something big and powerful had been awakened and it was not in a good mood.

"Harry! Stop this at once! You are meddling in things, you don't understand!" Albus shouted.

Shortly after Dumbledore's shout, seven heads popped around the doorway from the Great Hall. One had waist-length dirty blonde hair, two of them had brown hair; one of which was very bushy; and the last four being red heads. They all gasped at the sight of Harry, encased in armor, and glowing brightly

Suddenly an image formed above and behind Harry:

#"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."#

# "Or maybe," said a very cold voice, "he's waiting to hear why you two didn't arrive on the school train."#

# "How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers ... The resemblance between you is uncanny."#

# "You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, so quietly that no one else could hear him, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."#

#Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made an impression "Umbridge said smiling, " Well we'll have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."#

# "Can you tell me something, sir?" said Harry, firing up again. "Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord, I've only ever heard Death Eaters call him that --,"  
Snape opened his mouth in a snarl#

#A dark room formed on the image and two men enter. One of them casts Lumos and sudden the two figures were revealed to be none other then Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"So does the muggle loving fool have any idea Potter is gone," Lucius asked.

"No he still thinks the boy is with his adoring family," Snape replied.

"Good, Good. Our lord will be pleased."

Snape turned to a figure lying in the corner "Time to awaken, Potter. _Crucio!"_#

The image faded just as screams of agony were heard.

All the teachers' wands, bar Albus' were now pointed at Snape.

"Come now, Harry you know Professor Snape could do nothing else bar that. He had to do it with Lucius there," Albus' eyes were shifting around the room looking at the students.

"Bloody hell. Dumbledore has lost it" Ron said quietly from the doorway

"Language, Ron. Even if I do think you're right," Hermione said.

"Headmaster, I demand you remove that Death Eater from this school immediately and hand him over to the proper authorities," Harry said in a commanding voice from his kneeling position, his hand still on the sword.

"Now see here. Harry you know I can't do that."

"Fine. If you won't, then I will." Then with a sudden hand motion of his free hand, Harry flung Snape sliding across the floor, to land against the bottom step of the grand-staircase with a wet snap and a screech of pain. With Snape dealt with for the moment Harry twisted the sword much like that of a key and the Great doors closed sealing tightly and wards that had not been activated in over thousand years sudden came into being. As this happened twelve identical suits of Armour, similar to the one Harry was wearing, but not as ornate and with no gems on them, strode into the room in formation and proceeded to advance on Snape.

"I will not have a student of Hogwarts attack or through his action harm a teacher. Stop this at once," Albus demanded.

"Fine, if you will not let a student harm a teacher. I QUIT! I'm sure I can find some tutors who would love to say they taught the Boy-Who-Lived. And I also know about my family fortune, so you can butt out there too you meddling old fool."

While Harry and Albus had been arguing the suits of armor had taken Snape into custody and placed bindings on him after taking both his wands. Tonks nodded at the professional manner in which the suits seemed to move; and wondered where had they come from when suddenly the other voice rang from Harry.

"_**Take him to the cells in the east dungeons. Await further orders**._" Five of the suits formed a circle around Snape and lead him off struggling in vain.

The other seven suits formed around Harry, who for a couple of seconds, looked nervous before nodding his head as if agreeing with someone.

In a commanding Voice, Harry shouted out:

"**Hogwarts Carpe intra vires, libertas!"**

Albus paled and almost fainted as the wards were ripped from him and connected to someone or something else. The angry feeling from before turned in to a feeling of smug satisfaction. Harry nodded and turned to walk away, the other seven suits following, to leave Hogwarts, muttering to himself about idiot old men and interfering old bats.

"Harry-kins! Wait!" Rang out from the students looking on from the door.

Harry smiled and turned back as his friends who were running over to him.

"Hi Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna." He did a double take at the other two redheads. "Forge? Gred? What are you doing here?"

"Mum threatened them so they decided to come back and take their NEWTS," Ron snickered.

"Well I can't stay, I've got to go. I got to find out what I am, and what I should do. And I can't do that here. I mean, look at them, all they see is their weapon against Tommy boy"

The group of students nodded understandingly

Hermione piped up "Yes, we saw that at the Order meetings where they grilled us on where you might have run off to"

"I agree. I also think that they got attacked by a swarm of Nurzlings" Luna stated.

The group stared at each other when at that moment a throat cleared behind them.

As the group turned, they saw Tonks standing behind them grinning madly. Harry noticed that his friends relaxed when they saw her. Behind Tonks, the other teachers were still in a state of semi panic.

"Wotcher Harry. Boy do you know how to make an entrance. Now what's this about an exit?"

"Well I can't stay here. I was going to go to one of my family estates to train and learn in a peaceful environment without death attempts and dumb ass Slytherins sabotaging my work."

"Okay when do we leave?"

"Huh, what's this 'we'?"

"Well I honestly don't think your friends are going to let you go off on one of your crazy adventures without them, except for Ginny who will have to stay here." This drew a swear word from Ginny that caused Hermione to blush and Ron and the Twins to look at Ginny with pride. "Sorry Ginny, but it is your OWLS year." And then turning towards Harry, "and I swore an Oath to Sirius that if anything happened to him, I would be there for you. That's why I took this job and why I'm coming with you."

"She's right. You can't come with us. You've got to stay here." Harry stated. "Sorry, Ginny. Anyway, you can tell us what's going on with the Order of the Flaming Penguins." This drew a small chuckle for the group. "Ok let's get out of here."

"Uhm Harry, you got this place locked up how are we going to get out," Hermione asked looking around.

"Trust me" Harry smiled mischievously. "Okay you got the location where we're headed." He paused as if reading something. "Good, let's go." With that the other suits grabbed a hold of the entire group and headed to the seal once more. The armor around Harry completely reformed and he placed his hand on the Gryffindor gems and the entire group vanished from sight to a shouts of "Harry! Wait!" Leaving behind a group of panicking teachers and one fuming redhead.

**TBC**

** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - -**** - - - - - -**** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - - **** - - - - - - -**** - - - - - -**

"Carpe intra vires libertas" is roughly "Seize within the powers, Freedom."

Thanks to Natsuko Nishi for beta-ing my story


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer- I Do Not own Harry Potter or Co. I wish I did but I don't so nah nah you can't sue me for playing in J.K. Rowling's sandpit 

--

"_Trust me. Okay you got the location where we are headed" He paused as if reading something. "Good lets go" With that the other suits grabbed a hold of the entire group and headed to the seal once more. The armor around Harry completely reformed and he placed his hand on the Gryffindor gems and the entire group vanished from sight to a shout of "Harry, Wait"._

_Leaving behind a group of panicking teachers and one fuming redhead_

--_  
_

The group of 15 figures landed softly on the floor of what looked to be the antechamber area to what looked to be an Old style manor. The group looked around at the décor and wondered where they were when Harry's suit faded from sight. The other armor suits took up positions along the walls. A pensive look on his face Harry stepped away to the side of the group and swore as he realized something.

"Shit what to do….ok, ok uhm, I know. Dobby I call you."

pop and the little hyperactive house elf appeared in front of Harry smiling. The little elf looked and acted like he was on a Sugar High. Bouncing happily on sock clad heels he looked up at Harry.

"Mister Harry Potter Sir, Yous Call for Dobby. Dobby comes to Serve The great Harry Potter Sir."

"Harry? What do you think you are doing?" Hermione asked dangerously.

"Me? I am just going to give Dobby a job. That is if he would like to work for me. Dobby, would you like to Urk," Harry suddenly was knocked from his feet by the actions of the ecstatic little elf.

"Yes. Yes Dobby has wanted to be Master Harry Potter Sir's House elf ever since The Great and Wonderful Harry Potter rescued Dobby from his Bad family."

Hermione came over to where Harry lay on the floor under the still hugging little elf

"But Dobby don't you want to be free? Not be a Slave?" Hermione asked

"Miss Grangy not understand. House elf must have family. If House Elf no have Family We's lose our magic. If We's lose our magic, we dies"

"Oh my god. What have I done? All my hats and …" Hermione looked at the suddenly shy Dobby

"Dobby wishes to thank Miss Grangy for all the nice hats she made Dobby" Dobby giggled at the now stunned Hermione.

"Hermione Do you mind? I wish to give Dobby his job. Ok good. Dobby, I wish to work for me, by looking after Ginny Weasley back at Hogwarts. Keep her safe from those that harm her. You are to get any help you need from the House elves of Hogwarts. For now I want you to follow three simple rules. One: No more punishing yourself. Two: you are not to call me master for I am your Friend. Three: you will keep my secrets. Can you do that?"

"Dobby will be honored to do that for the Great Harry Potter who is Dobby's Friend"

"Okay when you get back to Hogwarts bring Winky here, as well as the others belongings, and we will offer her the same thing"

"Thank you, Harry potter sir for looking after Dobby's Winky" with that Dobby popped out leaving Hermione still sitting there stunned and a confused Harry.

"Dobby's Winky?" Harry muttered to himself.

Harry shook his head before trying to stand and walk back to the rest of the group but as he did he was suddenly over with dizziness and collapsed to his knees. He was quickly surrounded by his concerned friends.

Tonks waved her wand a couple of times over Harry casting diagnostic charms on him.

"Shit. Crucio nerve damage, bludgeoning spell damage, what look to be a few bone breakers and to top it off Magical exhaustion. We need to get him to St. Mungos."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at Tonks for a couple of seconds then his eyes seemed to lock onto something else in front of him that only he could see.

"No, no hospitals. Just get me to the door." Harry said pointing at the doors leading into the manor on which there was a large crest.

The twins helped Harry stand and walked him, their arms under his holding him upright, over to the door, where Harry placed his hand on the crest and asked "ok now what?" his eyes once more glazing. The group looked concerned that it may have been not such a good idea to come with Harry. It was starting to look as if he might have a couple of Issues.

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black Here by Command Potter manor to open."

Harry waited but nothing happened

"Why is it not working? WHAT? You have got to be kidding me. That Meddling old coot. Okay, okay I will calm down but later you and I are going to have a long talk. Here goes nothing: I, Lord Harry James Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Emrys Potter-Black, Here by command Potter Manor to open for its rightful lord and master."

At the first surname, the group looked at Harry in surprise. By the third most of the group's mouth were hanging open, but on the fourth Tonks fell over and Hermione was once more stunned.

The doors parted and the group was able to see into an elegant Entrance hall with white marble statues and ornate staircases. As the group entered five faint pops came in rapid succession and five neatly dressed house elves stood surveying the group from the bottom of the stairs.

"The master has returned"

But at that point Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

--

A week later Harry found himself sitting in a study, in an office chair with his feet on the desk sipping a butterbeer, listening to what had happened while he had been missing from Tonks who was lying nearby in a squishy sofa chair, Neville, who was leaning near the door with Luna in his arms, Ron and Hermione who were sitting close together on a couch. Luna had a soft almost shy smile on her face. The twins were in the muggle room watching the television that James & Lily Potter had charmed to work, according to one of the House elves.

"So I ran away to live a life of sin according to Miss Weasley, According to Snape I had just plain Fled like a coward, DumbleDork said I was hiding from the stress of it all and I should be guided back to my loving family for my own safety and Remus?"

"Remus said you wanted to go on holidays, we should let you although he seemed a little miffed, that you did not take him with you" Ron snickered.

"Okay so at lets he did not think the worst of me. What about the Prophet?"

"They were unusually quiet nothing about you but at least they are reporting Death Eaters attacks honestly. Well as honest as the Daily Prophet is. Now Harry please tell us where you got the Armour and all the other neat stuff? Please?" Hermione practically begged.

"Okay, Okay. This is what I know from what Lorica told me. He was made to help defend against the basilisk from the chamber of secrets. According to the legend, Slytherin and Gryffindor argued over whether to allow Muggle-born students into Hogwarts. When Gryffindor apparently won, Slytherin left the school, but not before building the Chamber. Correct? Well here is where it differs from the legend. It seems Salazar Slytherin the first was not the dark wizard everyone thinks he was. His son Salazar the second was. He is the one who put the Chamber into Hogwarts while his father was in the Dark forest in Germany helping the natives. When the other Founders found out they kicked Salazar's son out of Hogwarts and when Salazar the first came back the four true founders tried to remove the chamber but they could not, because the father did not have his son's Parseltongue ability, so they had to lock it down. And then they created Lorica just in case anyone managed to get thru all the charms and enchantments that they had put on the entrance."

"Lorica? That means body Armour doesn't it." Tonks queried, remembering her school Latin.

"Yes it seem Lorica was meant as an automated defense against the 'Monster'" Here Harry made the quotation gestures. ", in the Chamber of Secrets"

"Then why did it not work when Tom Riddle first opened it and how did he open it if the Founders put spells on it" Hermione asked.

"I will answer the second part first. Hermione, what happened between the years 1939 and 1945 in the muggle world?"

"World War Two."

"Neville, Luna and Ron your question. Who was active during those years?"

"Uhm the Dark Lord Grindelwald?"

"Correct Luna. He used the conflict and confusion to attack key points of the wizarding world including Hogwarts, damaging the wards so much so that Hogwarts had to drain power from some spells to bluster it defenses."

"Harry? Where did you learn all this?" Hermione ask

"I was not sitting on my hands for the first two weeks of my holidays. I struck up quite the relationship with the owl order guy at Flourish and Blott's. I needed to study past Dark Lord so I can fight Moldiewarts"

"Oh okay what about Lorica? Why did it not activate when Tom Riddle opened the chamber in the first place? And why is it working now?"

"Well it seems the Department of Mysteries got a hold of him at the turn of the century. They wanted to study a founder's artifact. I can only assume Rockwood took Lorica to his manor to give to his Master but before he could, the Moldy one was put on hold by me. As for why he activated …" Harry scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well It seems the Chamber of Secrets left a lasting impression on me in more then one way. You know how I got stabbed by a fang of the basilisk and then Fawkes healed me? Well it seems I still have traces of the venom running thru my blood as well as phoenix tears from Fawkes. "

The others were dumbfounded at the news.

"So it seems when Lorica found traces of the poison in my system, He came fully online as it were thinking the chamber was opened and the Monster needed to be defeated. And because he detected the founder's bloodline in mine as well as the phoenix tears, He decided I must be a Defender of Hogwarts."

When he paused to take another sip of butterbeer Harry snickered into the bottle.

"What's so funny?" Asked Tonks.

"It seems when Lor took me as his Defender he scanned my mind to get a gist of the situation. Let's just say Dumbledork might have a hard few months ahead of him. It seems Lorica told Lady Hogwarts the back-story. Also Lor was pretty chuffed at me for defeating the basilisk at age 12 by myself"

"Oh. OOOH! Sirius told me a few things if it was as bad as he said, then good on Hogwarts."

"Well that's all I know at the moment I am going to have another talk with Lor tonight. It seems he is like you Hermione and he love the library. Don't know why but he does. But till then I got to go thru all this paperwork that Gringotts sent me about the Potter Estate. Don't worry Hermione, I asked the Goblins to see if they could find us some reliable tutors. See you guys at dinner?"

"Ok, see you at dinner Harry"

"Yeah bye Harry."

With that the others left the room leaving Tonks still struggling to get out of her chair. Harry laughed, rising from the desk he went over to help her out. With a sharp pull Harry managed to pull Tonks out of the chair but unfortunately Tonks tripped and fell onto Harry. The pair land on the floor with Tonks on top of Harry in a compromising position.

Harry raised an eyebrow "Why Tonks I did not know you cared. Aren't I a little young for you. Although…"

Tonks blushed and tried to push off of Harry but in doing so put her hand in an unexpected place. Once she realized where she had placed her hand she moved it as if it was on a hot plate. This caused her to fall once more on top of Harry, Her lips brushed Harry's as she collapsed

"Hmmm nice. Bit of a fast worker Tonks." Harry said with a large grin at Tonks' reaction to what has happened.

Tonks just lay there on top of Harry laughing softly as she asked. "What happen to that shy boy I met last year in the middle of the night?"

Harry laughed back as he reached up to brush a lock of Tonks' hair back behind her ear. "He came to the realization, after a death defying experience, that he should grab life while he can and stuff what anyone else thought it is his life. Like now" with that he reached up and gave Tonks a soft peck on the lips.

"Good philosophy." Tonks smiled down at him

Just then Hedwig flew into the room and land on the floor next to Harry and Tonks. The snowy Owl looked at Harry then at Tonks and back at Harry with a look that could only be described as "Hello, Hello, what's going on?"

The human pair took in Hedwig's look and just burst out laughing.

Hedwig being the proud postal owl that she was took offence at this and took off flying around the room diving bombing the giggling pair on the floor. It was not until Harry was hit it the head with his post for the second time that he was able to get himself under control.

"Ok okay come here Hedwig. We are sorry," Harry stated holding his arm up for her to land on. Once Hedwig had landed Harry made a big deal of soothing her down by tell her what a good friend she was and how much he loved her.

After about 2 minutes of this, Hedwig calmed down enough for Harry to get the post from her.

"Bill, Bill, Gringotts, Dumbledork, Bill, Weasley letter, Dumbledork, Ministry letter for a Nymphadora Tonks, Bill, Reply from instructor"

"What was that Harry?" Tonks said as she got up from the floor.

"Oh letter for you." Harry said handing her the letter in question.

Tonks opened it and read it, her face paled after a couple of second. "What the…"

"What is it Tonks?" Harry asked curious of her reaction.

"You are wanted in connection to the deaths of 12 Pure blood wizards"

--

TBC


End file.
